Letters To My OCs
by SilverDawn15
Summary: My OCs that I made for Metal Fight Beyblade will be receiving and answering letters. This is my first one so no inappropriate questions!
1. Chapter 1

Letters To My OCs

I read many different 'Letters to...' so I decided to have some 'Letters To...' There are six people you can write to: my Beyblade OCs Sakura, Hayato, Leon, Aqua, Ryoko, and Luke. I'm not sure if you have to ask questions by reviews or PMs so for now until I figure it out just write in PMs.

Sakura: I wonder if they will ask about our personal lives.

Hayato: I hope not.

Luke: I wouldn't mind that.

Hayato: That's because you'd tell them our personal life's!

Leon: At least he didn't explode.

Aqua: Yeah 'cause then we would have huge headaches.

Ryoko: And how is it that I'm the other mature one?

If you want to know what they look like you can write that in your questions. Well I guess that's it. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Letters To My OCs

Here's the first couple of letters.

**Dear OCs,**

**Who's your parents, rivals, best friends, who are you dating, where do you live, and what are your beys?**

**From, RadientTwilight :)**

****Dear RadientTwilight,

My parents are Hikari Storms and Gingka Hagane. I would have to say Stormia Kadoya, she always challenges me like her father. My teammates are my best friends, plus I have a hometown best friend named Haru. I'm not saying who I'm dating. I live in Koma Village, but go to Koma Town to participate in tournaments. My bey is Storm Pegasus.

From Sakura

My father is Tsubasa Otori, my mother died from childbirth. My rival was Leon because of some personal issue. My teammates are my best friends. I don't want to say. I live in Metal Bey City with Dad. My bey is Soaring Eagle.

From Hayato

My father is Kyoya Tategami, I never met my mother. It was Hayato for personal issues. My teammates are closest things for best friends. I am not saying! I live at the Bey Hotel in Metal Bey City with Dad. My bey is Dad's Rock Leone.

From Leon

My mother is Hikaru Hasema, my father left when she was pregnant. I don't have any rivals. My teammates. I don't want to say. I travel around so I forgot where I live. My bey is Mom's Storm Aquario.

From Aqua

My father is Ryuto Kishatu, Mom left me with him. I have grave robbers as rivals. My teammates. I'm not dating anyone. I live in a valley-like mountainous village. My bey is Omega Dragonis.

From Ryoko

My father is Yu Tendo, Mom left on business trip. I don't have any rivals. My teammates are my best friends, mostly Ryoko. I'm not dating anyone but I do have something to say about four of my teammates. Okay, Hayato and Leon's rivalry was because they both liked Sakura but Leon also likes Aqua so he was figuring out who to like. Sakura told Aqua, who told me, that she liked Hayato and made her promise to keep it a secret. After we became Battle Masters(that's a story I'll try to publish) they both came clean and Leon didn't mind because now he can like Aqua. Hayato and Sakura are dating, so is Leon and Aqua.

The others: LUKE!

I live in Metal Bey City with Hayato, he doesn't mind as long as I don't bug Tsubasa when he's busy. My bey is Flame Libra.

From Luke

**Dear OCs,**

**Hello guys! I'm Riga. Nice to meet you... WAIT! I SEE TRIPLE GLITTER SPARK PONIES FLYING BY YOUR HOUSES! Let's see how you reply that! MWAHAHAHAHA! Anyway... OH MY GOD! THEY'RE BLOWING UP YOUR HOUSES NOW! QUICK! GET BACK TO YOUR HOUSES AND STOP THEM! Umm... I'm INSANE! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sincerely,**

**Riga.**

**Dear SilverDawn15 and your OCs,**

**I'm Riga's only male OC... Sorry for that. Riga ate her insane pills again... Wait! No! Riga! Don't kill Gingka! We still need him for torturing!... Hold on a sec, I need to get that insane creator of mine... RIGA!**

**Sincerely,**

**Kage Ankko.**

****Dear Riga and Kage,

I'm sorry what? And why are you torturing my father?

From Sakura

...

From Hayato

...

From Leon

...

From Aqua

...

From Ryoko

Okay...

From Luke

* * *

**Okay that last letter made me confused until the OC said she ate insane pills. Review if you like it, and write the letters in PMs, although I had to use one review letter, just write in PMs.**


	3. Chapter 3

Letters To My OCs

Here's another letter.

**Dear OCs,**  
**Hi ,I m Cygnus,but you can call me CN**  
**What are your interests?**  
**And what animal would you chooses as a pet?**  
**What country are you fellows from?**  
**How will you guys behave like when you guys eat insane pills?**  
**Cygnus**

_Dear CN,_

_Can you describe the interests? I had a foal I found five months before my journey, I named him Star but when I came home to take a break I found him dead then everything was bright and he was a baby pegasus. I have a pet eagle now that I found as a eaglet during my break, I named her Aquila. Me and my teammates are from Japan. I'll probably act like Dad when he's battling or wanting hamburgers._

_Sakura_

_Dear CN,_

_What kind of interests? I have a pet eagle who is Dad's eagle's offspring. We're all from Japan. I would probably be more energetic and come up with stupid things._

_Hayato_

_Dear CN,_

_Do you mean in beybattles or outside beybattles? I would like a lion but a cat would be a better choice considering I live in a hotel. Japan. I'd probably act like Dad in the beginning of the series._

_Leon_

_Dear CN,_

_Are you talking about any kind of interests? I would like to have a fish since I like water based animals. We're all from Japan. I would act like Yu who, to me, is somewhat insane._

_PS: Don't tell Luke the last part._

_Aqua_

_Dear CN,_

_I have no idea what interests you mean. I had a lizard when I was little, one time I had sand in my eyes and couldn't get it out so my lizard led me back to the village and now he helps blind kids. My home country is Japan. I would be looking for treasure non-stop._

_Ryoko_

_Dear Cygni,_

_I like beybattles, ice cream, oh and I like a certain someone but I won't tell. Maybe a scorpion or something that resembles Libra. I'm from Metal Bey City, Japan. I would act like I'm on a sugar high until I pass out._

_Luke_

* * *

**If anyone wants to know about why Leon lives in a hotel or who Luke likes, write in PMs.**


	4. Chapter 4

Letters To My OCs

**Dear Leon,**

**Hi i'm FlameSolaria, but call me Flame**

**Why do you live in a hotel?**

**Who is a creepiest person you met?**

**What's your favorite food? Drink? Color?**

**Can i ruffle your hair?**

**Yours sincerly Flame**

**Dear Luke,**

**Tell me who you like, pleease! *chibi puppy dog eyes***

**Can i ruffle your hair?**

**Do you like rainbow ponies?**

**Yours sincerly Flame**

**(but you're aloud to say Flamey, oh and say hi to Yuu for me)**

**Hey Leon,**

**i'm Regina, the daughter of Flame's favorite OCs Kiara and also from Kyoya. But i don't think we're related, are we? I also have a brother called Shiro.**

**Anyways don't mind Flame obsession with wanting to ruffle you hair, she just ate ti much chewing gum. Anyway, how about a beybattle i bet my Fang Solaria can beat you**

**yours sincerly Regina, but just call me Rage**

_Dear Flame,_

_My father is the manager of Bey Hotel so I not only work there I also live there. The creepiest person? That would be... Benkei, when he's trying to smother me or Dad in hugs. My favorite food would be fish since I mostly ate it on my travels with my team. My favorite drink is water, I mean no one else had the idea to bring sugary, carbohydrated drinks. My favorite color is green. I don't mind as long as I'm not too annoyed at Luke, then no._

_Leon_

_Dear Flamey,_

_Guess I can tell you since only Ryoko knows who I like too. It's Youta(my OC for Kenta's son). I like people ruffling my hair cause it makes me feel like I'm not alone. Rainbow ponies? If you mean the plush one Aqua gave me one night when I couldn't sleep, then yes._

_PS: I'll send a letter to Dad when I get the chance._

_Luke_

_Dear Regina,_

_If you and your brother are from Dad and someone else then we're half-siblings. I don't care about the hair ruffling, it just depends on what mood I'm in. Sure, what time and place? Me and Rock Leone will be there._

_Leon_

* * *

**Now you know why Leon lives in a hotel and who Luke likes. I'll try to get the story that explains everyone up, I just don't know when I'll finish it. I got only two chapters partly done.**


End file.
